the generation
by mister trivia
Summary: this something about naruhina and sasusaku well its them not but their kids just read and comment if i did something wrong
1. Chapter 1

A long time has changed since the war ended love peace and prosperity is given by two of the bestest friend naruto and sasuke the heroes of the ninja world.

Naruto's life has change since the war he was loved all and found love in his life given by hinata and his dream came true few years later being hokage and unexpectedly he became a father with two children his elder son named hiro and a sweet daughter named akane . hiro looks like his father but not a splitting image he had indigo hair like his mother but with his father's eyes and his marks on his cheeks his eyes shuck the hyuugas but even without the kekkei genkia of his mother he had some bit of kyuubi chakra in him which made him just as strong (ps his 11 at this part). Akane looks like hinata but with red hair when she was born because of the power inherited by his father her eye are like her mother's which means she has her mother's kekkei genkia she is sweet like her mom but more confident(a lot of it and her age is 4).

Sasuke's life is like a dream to him because cause of the change he was more open but doesn't out most of the time he revived his clan and sakura is his wife they have two children his eldest is his daughter named kyoko she had her dad's hair but rest of her looks came from her mother( she is the exact age as hiro). And sasuke youngest is new born boy named mahiyo which is the splitting image of himself.

Ok now here's the story

"hiro were at the same" kyoko said cheery "yeah I guess that were just like our dads" hiro said with a smile.

"yeah! looks like our sensei is kakashi sensei's son" kyoko said will putting a smile(kakashi's son name is hakito and looks like kakashi but without the mask)

"and our third team mate is someone named neji" hiro said with confusion(tenten and lee's son and he looks like tenten but with long black hair)

A minutes pass as a person with long black hair came and said "is this team seven"

"yes and you must be neji " hiro said "yes and you must be kyoko uchiha and hiro uzumaki"

"you must be team seven it's surprising you two are here" hakito said behind them

"sensei!" kyoko and hiro said with a loud noise

"it's good to see you two" hakito said smiling

"so whats our first mission" neji said planly

"it no mission but an excursive" hakito said while showing three bells

"oh I guess it's the same thing as my work out with dad" hiro said

"….this is gonna be easy" hiro said with a smile

"think again Im not your dad hiro and let's see who gets it maybe neji or kyoko will" hakito dared him

"you're on sensei" hakito said ready to start

Few moments later

"nice work hiro but you to work your team work" hakito said

"ok sensei" hiro said

"ok every one your all dismissed" hakito said and disappeared in smoke

"ha it that little harder than I tough, well see guys" hiro said and ran off

5:00 in the afternoon in the uchiha house hold

"hey mom where's dad" kyoko greeted

"his on a mission" sakura said smiling

"oh where's mahiyo"

"Asleep"

"what for di-" kyoko was stop when a man hooded and masked appeared

"where is sasuke uchiha" the man said

Sakura gradded kyoko away and telled her to go to her brother

"but mom"

"kyoko go get your mahiyo with you now!"

"Bu-"

"just GO!"

Kyoko ran to her brother and leave as she was told

"kabuto how"

"just say it's payback"

"sakura!" sasuke said behide her

"sasuke"

"now you all die together"

"not a chance"

Kyoko was ran to naruto's house

"uncle naruto help!"

Naruto ran to help

"kyoko what happened"

"mom is under attacked by someone"

"hinata call every one and keep the kids safe"

"mom what happened" hiro and akane said

"hiro akane" kyoko said crying

"kyoko" hiro said we'll hugging her


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord hokage what happened" A shinodi said with fear

"No time to explain just follow me were under attack raise treat level A" naruto said rushing to the uchiha house hold

Meanwhile in the in the uchiha house hold

"chidori!" sasuke yelled to kabuto "I tough itachi stop you"

"Ha sasuke to do you think that parasailing me will stop me"

"sasuke I tough you're on a mission" sakura said

"I was my mission is to get a loss ninja I was surprised it was kabuto" sasuke said "so what your plan"

"Kill the only people you love"

"Like I'll let you"

In the uzumaki house

"kyoko are you ok" hinata said holding mahiyo

"I'm fine but I sure about mom" kyoko said crying curled herself in a ball

"Don't worry they'll be fine if I know uncle sasuke his hard to beat" akane said smiling

"I hope your right akane" kyoko said putting her hand on her head(PS kyoko treat akane like sister and very close but the same goes for hiro see in later chapters that kyoko is having else for hiro she has a church on him because of the strong bond between the families)

Back to uchiha house hold

"Summoning jutsu" kabuto said and a snake about tall as two houses appear and broke the roof of the house

"you're getting weak sasuke why don't you just give up"

"*pant* *pant* never" sasuke said

"yeah never" sakura said

In the uzumaki house

"aunt hinata where's the bath room to the left dear"

"thank you aunt hinata"

Kyoko went to the left but instead of peeing she went to the window near the bath room and run to her home

When she arrived she was shock by the seen she saw

"Mom Dad!" kyoko said with fear go inside out he

"so your brat want to play fine. Get her" kabuto ordering the the snake

"kyoko run" sakura said

Sasuke use his body as a shield and sakura did the same and pushrd kyoko as the snake's tail went straight to there bodies

As kyoko saw what her parents did she did nothing but scream "Noooo!"

"your next child" kabuto said holding a kunai

"not on my watch" naruto yelled hitting a rasengan at kabuto

"another time child" kabuto disappeared in smoke

"mom dad" kyoko said running and crying

"kyoko please don't make the mistake I did because if you did you'll regret it" sasuke said strong and slowly cried "we love you kyoko and naruto take care of her" sasuke and sakura said slowly going numb and finally died

Kyoko cried all she had and naruto touch her shoulder and said "kyoko it's time to go"

"No!" kyoko yelled her hearth out

"I know it's hard and not easy to take down I lost my master and parents but remember kyoko keep them in your hearth they'll live forever remember it"

"Uncle naruto" kyoko said running to him and naruto raised her up and hugged her both in a loving embraces

"it's ok you be safe as long as I live" naruto said encouraging her "get thing your things and you can stay with"

A few moments later

"Oh my God you weren't able to save them''

"yes they said that we have to take care of them poor guys"

"I guess we have to do what they say it's the least we can do"

"I'll take them under our wing if that's ok with you"

"of course it's ok"hinata said smiling

"I promise sasuke sakura I'll take care of them"


End file.
